Storm's adventures in the Kanto League
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: It is Storm's Muto time to Journey the Kanto League follow the adventures of Storm as she travels through the Kanto region battling her father's former friends when Gary tells them who she really is and watch her ascend to Kanto League Champion and travel the other regions and catch all the Pokémon that live there.
1. Chapter 1

Storm muto's adventures in Kanto Region

Chapter 1 Storm's adventure begins also Gary becomes Storm's rival and does the Kanto Region again

In the Kalos region on a small island an excited 14 year girl named Storm Muto was watching the Kalos league championship on her bedroom TV when her father came with his best bud Pikachu on his shoulder also with him was Storm's partner Pokémon and best friend for life Sam the Slyveon whom she had raised from an Eevee she got as a gift from her father when she 5 years old and knew some pretty awesome moves that can kick some serious butt when needed.

Ash said " All ready for your adventures in the Kanto Region Storm and meeting all the Pokémon that live there have you got everything in your bag packed for the journey?."

Storm said " As ready as I will ever be dad I am looking forward to meeting Professor Oak tomorrow and getting my Pokedex to start my journey in Kanto for real i can't wait.

Her father nodded and she got into bed and said with Sam curled up beside her " Goodnight dad see you in the morning".

Her father smiled at this so after he turned off the lights he immediately went and phoned Professor Oak who was happy to hear from Ash after so long he was surprised to hear that Ash had a daughter who was wanting to do Kanto league he was speechless to discover that she owned the only fairy type evolution in the world so he said " I am very excited to see you again . Ash i will also upgrade the Pokedex for your daughter so that it will be limitless so that it can carry loads of Pokémon that she will catch and train but i will make sure that Gary doesn't see Slyveon as meeting an evolution of an Eevee that he has never seen before he will think the person who has brought it with them just to embarrass him in front of everyone so i will see you tomorrow to celebrate Storm's birthday also her adventure's in the Kanto Region see you tomorrow old friend."

Later that night

In her dreams Storm was walking through a narrow hallway with lot's of windows with panels on them suddenly a voice came from behind her

" Hello daughter of the chosen one and hero of ideals."

Storm turned around and gasped as she saw all the legends from the regions that her father had travelled through standing there such as Manaphy, Melotta, Virizon, Terakion, Cobalion, Azelf, Ukie and Victinie.

But standing in front of the legends was Acerus the creator of the Pokémon smiling down at Storm so she said " Are you all set for your big journey tomorrow Storm as the reason we have called you here young one is to bless your first journey with hope and fun also all of us have grown fond of you like the Pokémon on your island and that is why i would like you to have all of us that you see in front of you as your Pokémon starter team and your first legendary Pokémon could you do me a personal favour my child?."

Strom bowed and said " Yes Acerus what is this favour?."

Arceus summoned Manaphy over and said " Storm i herby proclaim you as the Legendary Pokémon Trainer and Manphy's Mother accept this great honour my child being the daughter of the chosen one and the hero of ideals all of us would like to meet your father's mentor and see the town where he grew up will that be alright Storm?."

Storm was shocked but she smiled and gave Manaphy a hug while saying " I would never turn down a request made by Acerus the creator of the Pokémon i will try to be the best trainer to you guys and any new friends that we catch hi cute Manaphy".

Acerus smiled and said " In the morning when you wake up my child you will find us all waiting for you in our Pokeballs on bedside table".

As the Legends started to disappear Acerus looked back to her and said " Oh happy birthday Storm we have waited for you for so long master."

Storm shook her head and said as she began to disappear " Don't call me that you guy's are my equals as i think of all Pokémon as my friends so call by my name not Master as all the Pokémon that i will catch and train are all my equal's and friends see you guy's when i wake up and i will introduce you guy's to Sam my friend Slyveon and Professor Oak in his lab when we arrive in Kanto to begin our Journey"

Acerus smiled and both faded from the hallway of the Legends.

The next morning Storm awoke thinking that the dream she had wasn't real until she saw on her bedside table all 43 poke balls waiting for her she yelled which made Sam jump " So it wasn't just a dream." Just then her father came in and said " whoa there Storm what's with the yelling?."

Suddenly one of the poke balls on Storm bedside table shot open and Manaphy appeared to Ash gasp of shock " Manaphy what are you doing here and what are all those poke balls doing on your bedside table Storm?."

Storm said " Shall we go to our favourite clearing on the island so we can talk dad as there is friends of yours that are wanting to see you again in these poke balls so let's go before mum makes breakfast and i will explain everything."

Ash nodded and so they crept out of the house with Storm holding Manaphy making sure he stayed quiet until they were in their favourite clearing where Ash trained Storm in the art of the Pokémon Battle with Iris watching from the side-lines with snacks and drinks so Storm released Manaphy from her grip who jumped into Ash's Arms saying " Hi Papa it's good to see you again after so long i hate May for what she did to you and she is no longer my Mama so i choose Storm as my new Mama and i want to travel the Kanto region to see what your home region is like."

Ash said " Sure you can Manaphy but you must promise to be on your best behaviour for your mother alright now who is in the rest of the poke balls Storm?."

So Storm tossed some in the air while saying " Come on out everyone" And all the poke balls opened to Ash look of pure shock there in front of him was all the legends he had either befriended or saved some of them tackled him in happiness to see him again for a few minutes then allowed him to get up he stared at Arceus who said " Nice to see you again chosen one and hero of ideals i suspect you are wondering why all of us are here correct?."

Ash nodded so after 10 minutes of Arcues explaining everything to Ash he was speechless at this so Storm asked " Are you alright with this dad as i know that they will probably get noticed by everyone and even your former friends but please dad they want to come with me and since they are Legends i thought it was only fair to let them see the region where the chosen one was born and raised will you allow them to come with me as they have waited for me for a very long time dad please."

Ash nodded and said " Yes you guy's can go with Storm but i want you to be on your best behaviour young man when you are with your mother in Kanto alright now let's head back to your mother Storm so we can have breakfast before we head to Kanto to get your Pokedex and you start your journey alright."

So they went back to the house to the lovely perfume of their breakfast wafting through the air when they arrived so as Ash distracted Iris Storm returned all her Legends to their poke balls but she decided to keep Manaphy out so he could have some breakfast which Iris received a shock to see Manaphy sitting on Storm's shoulder so Ash told her all about Storm's dream which attracted Storm's big brothers Paul and Reggie's attention who were the last ones up as they had lived with Ash since he and Iris first came to the island as Paul and Reggie 's house which was in Sinnoh had been burnt down rather mysteriously so they were shocked to learn that Arceus herself had become Storm's Pokémon and Storm herself had became the Legendary Pokémon Trainer that the legends have waited for such a very long time this story was also a shock to Ash's new Parent's Jessie and James as they had eavesdropped on Ash's former friends at his old house and heard all the bad things they were saying about him also going to give all his Pokémon to other people so they can help them utilize their full power and they were going to start with Pikachu but they ran to Professor Oak and told him to his shocked and angry look so when Ash learned of this he ran all the way to Professor Oak who then gave him his upgraded Pokedex and told to go with his fiancée to the Kalos region as he had got in contacted with Scott who bought an island in the Kalos region where Ash and his family now live.

Paul and Reggie were saying " OH how i love to see the looks on those guy's faces when they see all of Storm's Pokémon Team they will be scared stiff."

Ash nodded and said " Yes they will be scared shitless so let's get some breakfast then we will fly over to Pallet Town to get Storm's Pokedex before she starts her journey as i will need to run an errand at the Pokemart there."

so after a hearty breakfast Ash and Storm fly over to Kanto region Ash was riding on the back of his trusty friend Pidgeot and Storm flew on the back of Latias who was excited to be going on a journey along the way Ash told Storm all about Professor Oak whom she was excited to meet. Soon Pallet Town came into view with it's Pokémon Lab along with a Pokémon centre and Mart also a Gym which surprised Ash completely as he didn't know about a Gym in Pallet Town but he put that out of his mind until he had a word with Professor Oak when he saw him.

They saw outside the lab Professor Oak with his grandson Gary waving them in so as they landed Gary received a shock when he saw Latias and saw her trainer in the flesh he was speechless as Storm said " Return my friend" and Latias disappeared into her Pokeball and then Storm looked over to see Professor Oaks and Gary's shocked looks.

Storm said " Nice to meet you Professor Oak my father told me a lot about you shall we go inside so you can run some test's on my Eevee evolution that no-one has seen before I go on my journey into the Kanto region to see what kinds of Pokémon live here".

Professor Oak nodded and said as he passed Gary " Could you go feed the Pokémon and start the exercise's with them just to keep them in shape and we will follow you out to the paddock later alright just tell the Pokémon that a new trainer is here if they want then they can watch from the windows to see what the new trainer is like alright.?"

Gary nodded and went around the back of the lab where the Pokémon were waiting to get feed so Gary explained to the Pokémon that there was a new trainer wanting to explore the Kanto region and what Professor Oak had said so after their lunch some Pokémon like Infernape and Gible decided to check out this new trainer from the back window when they saw through the window Storm with her father and to the Pokémon's shock Pikachu which made them both realise who the two people were so they speed back to the other Pokémon and waved Bulbasaur over and told him who the two People that was with Professor Oak were to Bulbasaur's shock so he sent a flare into the Sky to signal all Ash's Pokémon and in two seconds flat all of Ash's Pokémon appeared in front of Infernape and Gible

"What's with the signal Infernape and Gible"? asked Buizel

" A new trainer is here to start her journey in the Kanto region and her father is with her as well". Said Gible looking happier than the Pokémon had seen him recently " And guess who the new trainer's father is?" Said Infernape.

All the Pokémon looked confused so Infernape said " The New trainers father is our old trainer Ash he has come back to Kanto after all this time and Pikachu is with him as well but don't let on to Gary as he will suspect something so Ash's daughter will proberly come out to the paddock with her father to look at all of us so when Gary is out of sight we will welcome our father and also brother and his daughter home and see where they have been all this time if it is okay with them alright let's get back to working out so Gary dosen't suspect anything alright".

All of Ash's Pokemon were almost crying with joy to see their beloved trainer again so all of Ash's Pokemon went over to the windows of the lab which they all had been spying on the newcommers so they all had a look and true to the other pokemon's words their beloved trainer was standing there chatting to Professor Oak along with his daughter and Pikachu to their surprise.

Just then Storm looked over to the window and saw all the Pokemon watching them so she whispered something to her father and Pikachu who smiled and said to Professor Oak " while you are doing the test's i am going to show Storm the Pokemon that are running around in the paddock then we will come back okay Professor".

So Storm and Ash strolled out into the paddock where Storm saw lot's of Pokemon running around in the paddock but in front of them were all of her father's Pokemon with happy tears in their eyes to see their trainer again after all this time. Ash said " Hi everyone i am sorry that i was away for so long this young lady beside me is my daughter Storm the reason i left i will let Pikachu explain to you while i show Storm all the rest of the Pokemon in the ranch as she is going on her own Pokemon journey for the first time starting here in Kanto she will be competeing in the Kanto League so i will leave Pikachu here with you guy's okay if some of you want to tag along with me and Storm feel free to do so so see you later buddy ok?."

Some of the Pokemon decided to go with Storm and Ash while the rest stayed with Pikachu

" So Pikachu where have you been all this time?". Asked Buizel who was very interested in hearing what Pikachu was going to tell them.

" Well it all started when". Started Pikachu as he told them of the betrayal of his former friends and Mother to which led to him adopting Jessie and James as his new mum and dad and marrying Iris, moving to an island in Kalos for 14 years, raising his daughter Storm in the art of the Pokemon Battle from age 5 to 14 the dream she had and her journeying through all the regions starting with Kanto region and also of her aquiring all the Legends that Ash had either saved or befriended to his friends looking shocked and angry at his story after he finished.

" How dare they do this to you it is barbaric what they did to you and Iris" said Torterra who was listening after Pikachu had finished his story " And that's how we never heared from you both for 14 years Our father and Bother was rasing his daughter in the art of Pokemon Battleing in the Kalos region knowing someday she will start travelling the regions and now is the time well my friend we will choose our trainers daughter to be our trainer and nothing will tear us apart again that is a promice".

So ten minutes later Storm and her father arrived back to the back door of the lab after being showed around the paddock by some of her father's Pokemon who had taken a liking to Storm which caught her father's interest so he asked all of his Pokemon that were in front of him " So i was wondering since you all like Storm would you all like to becomme her Pokemon then when she finishes the Kanto League she will bring you guy's home to our island where we can be all together again would you all like that?."

Ash's Pokemon cheered but suddenly Gary came out of the shadows looking angry than anyone had seen him he said " A...Ash how dare you come here with your daughter who has a Slyveon to humilate me in front of my grandfather i thought we had seen the last of you when you disappered so how dare you come back here after all this time."

Ash said " Well i don't care how bad your feelings are hurt when you saw an eevee evoltuion you have never seen before so i suggest you don't engage my daughter in a Pokemon battle as she has 43 Legends with her in her backpack that are very proctetive of my daughter also she has Manaphy and Jirchie so you better run away like a good little boy and phone May and Max and tell them that Manaphy and Jirachie have abandoned them and choose my daughter as their trainer also Manaphy has choosen my daughter as his new mother so run along now Gary my daughter has to get her Pokedex to start her journey."

Gary pelted back inside so Ash called " Professor Oak can i have a word with you outside for a minute as my daughter has some friends of mine that i want you too meet as i need to do an errand at the PokeMart in town."

So Professor Oak came out so Storm asked as her father went to the PokeMart to do his errand " So the 8th gym was placed in Pallet Town Professor what type Gym is it?."

Professor Oak said " Well to be honest i have no idea what the 8th gym leader is like or what type of Pokémon they use as i never seen them so by the way Storm who are these friends of yours that want to meet me?."

So Storm took all the poke balls out of her backpack and threw them up in the air saying " Come on out everyone".

All the poke balls shot open and Professor Oak received a shock when the lights vanished he was staring at all the legends that Ash had either saved or befriended so Storm said " This is professor Oak you guy's would you all like something to eat before we head back inside to get my Pokedex and also to start our Journey?."

All the legends nodded so she and Professor Oak went and got them some food to eat which they all happily eat then Ash came back from his errand at the Pokemart in which he had bought all the items in the shop like Poke-balls, potions and medicine for the Pokémon if they get poisoned or hurt.

Just then Gary appeared and said " Gramps I want to do the Kanto region and compete in the Kanto League again but this time from scratch with my Pokémon is that okay gramps?."

Professor Oak somehow knew what this was all about to get payback on Storm fro embarrassing him with an Eevee evolution that he had never seen before but he didn't say anything but " Of course Gary but all you need to do is to battle the gym leader here and then wait for the Kanto League to begin alright Storm could you bring yourself and all of your Father's Pokémon and your Pokémon with you in here for a minute so I can give you your Pokedex and all of your father's poke ball's for his Pokémon so you can start your journey at last."

So Storm returned all her Legends to their Poke-balls except for Manaphy who was curious about everything but he followed his mother inside the Lab with all of her father's Pokémon where Professor Oak gave her a guide to the region and it's Gyms also her Micro-dex and also he told her about her bank account he had set up for her he also explained about when you win a battle you will receive Prize money that will put automatically put into your bank account ready for use anytime when you need to buy something from a store or Poke-mart."

So Ash and Professor Oak went outside with Storm and watched her heading towards Route 1 with her head held high looking forward to meeting all the Pokémon and making friends with them and also competing in the Kanto League.

So tell me what you guys thought of that episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm muto's adventures in Kanto Region

Chapter 2 Route 1, Viridian city and Viridian forest

So as Storm hit the route 1 track heading towards Viridian City she decided to have a look in the forest so she explored the forest where she caught a rattata, sandshrew, Mankay, Sperow, Ekans and a wild Pikachu so after that good catching spree she decided to head for the water source that she was hearing as she went into the forest outside Viridian City so after 5 minutes she found the lake where she decided to release her Pokémon that she had caught and to heal them up also to introduce them to her other Pokemon.

So she said as she released her Pokemon " Come on out everyone and meet our new team mates".

So all of her Pokemon appeared along with the new comers so she knelt to their level and spoke to them saying " Hi there nice to meet you my name is Storm and i am going to be the best trainer to you guy's i promise so i am just going to heal you guy's up then we will spend 3 month's training for the Gym's leader's as i was looking in my guide-book and the first Gym leader uses Rock types and he will tough to beat so would you all like to become the very best of your kind with me i won't work you all hard than you need to as we will only train in the morning's and a bit in the afternoon and the rest of the day is free for all of you to relax as i don't want to work you all to exhaustion so who's with me in being the best?."

All her Pokemon cheered so she healed up the new comers with some potions that she had with her as her father had bought all the items in the shop in Pallet Town.

So after Storm had healed up the new comers she decided to train the new comers with some of her father's Pokemon so she said " Could i have Sandshrew and Gible for today's training please."

So as the day wore on her Pokemon were getting their moves made stronger with the help of Storm's other Pokemon and getting faster so by Midday Storm called a halt saying " Ok you guy's that will do for today and well done but i know it will take time and a lot of practice but all of you will get stronger and faster in your own time Patience is the key to training and battling so don't be discouraged if you don't feel stronger as it will come to you guy's in time so let's go and have a swim in the lake to cool off and have some fun alright would all of you like that."

her Pokemon all cheered so they went to the lake where Storm released all her other Pokemon

Storm said " Why don't you all introduce yourselves to the newcomers so they feel comfortable and then we will have some fun in the lake okay Acerus me and Manaphy are going to explore around the lake okay you are in charge while i am gone and have some fun as well while you are watching over everyone being the creator of Pokémon but that doesn't mean you can't have some fun and some down time to yourself alright?."

Arceus nodded so while all the Pokémon were chatting to themselves Storm and Manaphy strolled around the lake taking in the scenery and the Pokémon that lived in the lake.

Meanwhile back on Senna island Ash had decided to call his old friends Dylan and Shawn who were gobsmacked at receiving a phone call from Ash they said " A...Ash is that really you?."

Ash replied " Yep it is me i am wondering if you could do me a personal favour you two?."

Dylan and Shawn listened to what Ash was telling them and they were horrified and angry so they said " Of course Ash we will head to Kanto and help your daughter and travel with her and keep her safe from Gary and those traitors see you later let's go".

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town Gary was phoning his friends to tell them some shocking news that the Kalos league champion was in fact their former friend Ash and his daughter was travelling the Kanto region he also told May and Max what Ash had said to May and Max crying their eyes out after Gary had hung up the phone after phoning them to be replaced with anger and hatred towards Storm so they headed to Kanto Region to explore it and to get payback on Storm for stealing Manaphy and Jarchie from them.

So back with Storm and her friends they were busy chilling by the lakeside with the wild water Pokémon when she heard a weak " Polie , Vul Growlie," which caught all of her Pokémon's attentions and Storm's so they all crept towards the sound s and found in a clearing a badly injured Poilewag, Growlithe and a Vulpix she gasped as she saw which made all her Pokémon growl angrily at the sight of the badly injured Pokémon."

Storm rushed over to them and spoke to them very gently catching them off guard " Oh my god you guys are hurt really badly Manaphy bring my backpack over quickly and could one of you please bring Nurse Joy as quickly as you can you will find her in viridian City Pokémon Centre and bring Officer Jenny with you as well I have a feeling their trainer isn't far away."

so one of her Pokémon speed all the way to viridian city and found Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and led them to where Storm was and they received a shock they saw Storm giving potions, super Potions and Max potions also some poke blocks to the Pokémon to eat and get better again Storm looked up as Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny stuttered " Ash...is that you?." Storm smiled at this and said " I am his daughter Storm Ketchum nice to meet you my dad told me all about you Nurse Joy and you to Officer Jenny."

Just then a trainer named Markus appeared and spotted the wounded Pokemon so he said " So there you all are you lot are pathetic excuses of Pokemon that should never have existed."

Storm said very angrily as she stood in front of the wounded Pokemon catching them of guard with her kindness " They are not weak or worthless or pathetic you are the one who is a loser and pathetic for abandoning them well you have lost them forever as i will take them in with Kindness and love that is what a proper trainer is supposed to give to their Pokemon not the way you do things matey."

Markus was speechless at what she said then he snarled at her but then he noticed all of Storm's Pokemon inculding her Legends which caught Storm's attention so she said " Yes the Legends are part of my team as they have been waiting for me for a very long time so if you want to battle i am happy to oblige oh Terrakion could i have your assistance please?."

That made Markus angry so he said " Ha think you can defet my Pokemon with that Pokemon on your team go Blazekin."

And so the battle began so Storm said " Terrakion headbutt to end this match" And Markus Pokemon went down in front of his horrifed look of horror just then her Pokedex beeped so Storm had a look at it it read "you have recived 600 poke dollors for winning the battle".

Just as Markus was about to run away Jenny had snuck up behind him and said as she grabed him from behind " Markus i am arresting you of abusing Pokemon and theft of other People's Pokemon."

So as Jenny led him away she said to Storm and Nurse Joy " Get those Pokemon to the Pokemon centre asap okay and Storm i want to see you at the station later okay as i want to talk to you."

So they got the wounded Pokemon to the Pokemon centre along the way Storm had decided to call the new Pokemon Blaze, Vix and Paul so as they were seen to by Nurse Joy as they were wheeled away Storm whispered softley to them saying " I'm going to see Officer Jenny i won't be long i promice".

Then Storm asked " Nurse Joy is it okay if my Pokemon hang out here as they are worried about the trio is it okay if they stay here until i come back from my errand?." Nuse Joy nodded so Storm said to her Pokemon " I am going to see Officer Jenny i won't be long so behave for Nurse Joy okay while mum is out on her errand okay?."

all of Storm's Pokemon nodded except for Pikachu who followed Storm who noticed Pikachu and said " You want to come with me Sparx?."

Sparx nodded but shook her head at her Pokeball which Storm noticed and chuckled too " Well you don't like going inside Pokeballs that's ok hop on my shoulder then if you are coming with me to Officer Jenny place."

So Sparx hopped onto Storm's right shoulder which Storm raised no objections too as this way she could bond with Sparx better this way so they went into the police station to see Jenny behind the front desk with 14 Pokeballs in front of her she looked up and said to Storm " Are you really Ash's daughter?.

In answer Storm pointed to the Pokemon centre and led Jenny inside and over to the telephones where she phoned home and Jenny got a shock when she saw Ash's face appear on the screen and Pikachu on his shoulder he said very suprised " Storm, Officer Jenny long time no see what's up did something happen?."

Storm said " I'll let Officer Jenny explain while i go check up on some wounded Pokemon that i found and by the way dad looks like i have a Pikachu that doesn't like Pokeballs as well i called her Sparx what do you think dad pretty cool huh?."

Ash looked surprised and said " Wow that is cool Storm hi there Sparx it is really nice to meet you ok Storm i will talk to Officer Jenny while you check on the wounded Pokemon okay see you later Storm."

So Ash and Officer Jenny had a talk while Storm went to check up on the wounded Pokemon to find them back to full health so as Nurse Joy wheeled them in she said " Hi Storm these guy's are back to full health why don't you three say hi to Storm now that you are back to full health as she was one who found you three and rescued you."

The three wounded Pokémon rushed over to Storm and hugged also nuzzled her in happiness she said " Your trainer is in Jail and i was given the right to train you but don't call me master for in my team no one is inferior or superior they are my friends isn't that right Sliver, Sprax."

Her friends Sparx and Sliver nodded as her new Pokemon looked at them with happiness just then Officer Jenny came over looking a lot more calmer than a couple minutes eariler on.

Storm said " Hi Jenny you look a lot calmer then a couple minutes ago did you have a nice chat with my dad?."

Jenny nodded and said " Your father told me the whole story of how he ended up in Kalos region so i decided to give you all these Pokeballs that Markus had i trust you will treat these Pokemon with Love and Kindness Storm i will inform my sisters of you and also the Nurse Joys in case you are wanting to do some training there is a Pokemon Battle Club here in Viridian City so if you are wanting to go there now follow me."

Storm said " Sure but i want to talk to these Pokemon come on you three time to see your friends again before we head to the Pokemon Battle Club before we head to Pewter City to face Brock."

So they went outside where Storm released the Pokemon who stared at her when she said " You all are free of that abusive trainer Markus i had him arrested for calling these friends of yours worthless and pathectic."

All the Pokemon Bowed so she said " There is no need to bow to me for i am your equal not your superior as i see all Pokemon as equals and friends also team mates isn't that right Sliver, Sparx?."

Sliver and Sparx nodded happily to the rescued Pokemon looks of happiness so Storm said " I promise to be the best trainer to you all and make you the very best of your kind it will take a long time but we will reach all of our goals so who's with me in being the best."

All her Pokemon roared so she got out her backpack and got out some Pokeblock and gave it to the the rest of the rescued Pokemon who enjoyed the taste of the beautiful candy so she said " We are going to spend 2 days here training in the Pokemon Battle Club before heading to Pewtar City and my first Gym Badge so let's follow Officer Jenny to the Pokemon Battle Club to get some training done in preparation for the Gym in the next city alright."

So for the two days her Pokemon were getting the intense training workout from Doan George in the process Gible evolved into the Gabite, Poliewag into a Poliwhirl and also Spearow into a Fearow and also Mankay into a Primape.

After the extreme 2 day workout Storm said " thank you very much for the training of my Pokemon Don George."

He smiled as he waved storm off as she and her friends headed off in the direction of Pewter City and Storm's first Gym Badge.

Viridian Forest

As they walked up route 2 towards Pewtar City there was a great expensing forest as far as the eye can see then Storm noticed a sign saying " You are about to entre Viridian Forest home to Bug/poison type Pokémon please bring antidotes with you at all times when about to entre this forest."

Storm said to Sliver " I think you better get inside your pokeball Sliver in case you get hurt or poisened okay?."

Sliver knew Storm was right as posion moves were supereffective against Fairy types as well as steel so she returned to her Pokeball

so they proceeded into the forest where they saw lots of Bug/poison type Pokemon running around so she started to wander the forest looking around and checking out the Pokemon that live there so she decided to catch some of the forset Pokemon so she went on a large Pokemon catching spree where she caught a caterpie, Weedle, Wrumple, Scatterbug, Shroomish, Scyther, Sunkern, Pansage, Burmy, Surskit,Yanma, Pinsir and also an Skorupi.

so she walked the trail winding through viridian forest when a voice said " Hi there you must be a new trainer on your very first journey is that right?."

Storm turned around to see another trainer in shorts and a blue t-shirt so she said " ready for a Pokémon battle young one how many Pokémon have you got so far? lets see them in a Pokémon Battle alright."

The trainer named Mike nodded and said " butter free I choose you." and a beautiful butterfly appeared so Storm said Blaze I choose you."

And Blaze the Growlithe appeared so the fight began so Storm said " Blaze flamethrower on Butterfrie then use bite."

with that Blaze attacked but Butterfire doged the first attack but got knocked out from the bite attack so Mike returned Butterfrie and sent out Beedrill so Storm sent out Scyther so Mike said " Poisen sting on that Scyther". Storm said " Dogde then use Cutbite on that Beedrill". And Beedrill got knocked out meaning Storm was the winner of this match as her Pokedex beeped saying she had recieved 500 poke dollors on winning the match.

So after that Storm began the 3 months intense training in Viridian forest with her Pokemon and by the end of the 3 month's training all her Pokemon were strong than the rest of their kind and had grown lager than they should and had fully evolved into their final forms so she said after the last day of training " Ok guys training complete for the today you guy's can take a rest now for the rest of the day then we will continue toward Pewtar City to defeat Brock and earn my first Gym Badge ok."

All her Pokemon cheered so as her Pokemon all chilled out by themselves some taking a nap while the rest chatted to themselves Storm had some breakfast as she was feeling hungry as she had learining self defence from Infernape during the down time that she had.

So after she had breakfast Storm and her Pokemon continued their journey through Viridian Forest getting stronger from battleing trainers and wild Pokemon and soon they saw the exit to the forset ahead of them suddenly Arcues voice entered her mind " Storm for your Gym battles may some of the Legends try some battleing too if that is alright as they are needing to let off some steam."

Storm nodded and said " Of course Arceus if that is what you and the Legends want to do alright then by all means have fun in the Gym battles.

Arcues smiled and said " Thank you Storm i see a light lets head towards it."

So they procceded towards the light and found themselves out of Viridian forest and saw Pewtar City ahead of them

So how do you guys think Storm's first gym battle will go come and find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm muto's adventures in Kanto Region

Chapter 3 Pewter City Gym badge and battle tournament and also having Brock as her Boyfriend

As Storm walked out of the Virdian forest she saw Pewtar city ahead of her so she walked towards the gate that was occupied by Officer Jenny who saw her approaching and Storm showed Jenny her identity on her Pokedex to Jenny gasping in surprise. So she said " So your Storm that my sister told me about wow you look like your father Ash how is he by the way?." Storm said " Dad is doing great thanks Jenny he is living on a remote island in the Kalos region called Sana island with my mum Iris, my big brothers Paul and Reggie and my grandparents Jessie and James."

that caught Jenny off guard then she said " well good luck with your first Gym battle and also good luck on your journey Storm nodded and headed off to the Pokémon centre where she healed all her Pokémon by Nurse Joy who was also happy to hear that Ash was doing well in Kalos so while her Pokémon were being seen too Storm decided to have something to eat so she had lunch in the nearby café which was excellent

When she got back to the Pokemon centre she noticed a boy going crazy over nurse joy he looked like he was a 15-year-old so as she came in Nurse Joy looked over and saw her and said " Oh hi Storm all your Pokemon are back to full health and this young gentleman in front of me is the Pewtar City Gym Leader Brock." Brock looked over and saw Storm and went hyper with excitement as he came up to her he said " Will you go out with me Storm my beautiful Storm?."

That caught Storm off guard so she said " How about we decided this on your Gym battlefield alright does that sound good to you sweetie?."

Brock nodded and gave Storm a kiss on the cheek then speed out of the Pokemon Centre it was then that Storm noticed a tournament battle poster on the wall saying that the winner will receive an Eevee evolution Line and saw the pictures of the evolved forms of eevee and eevee itself but storms attention was drawn to the picture of two new eevee evolution's one was covered in a hard shell made of diamond and the other was covered in poison so Storm said to Nurse Joy " Could you sign me up for the battle tournament Nurse Joy please i would like to compete in the tournament and win the eevee evolution line please."

Nurse Joy nodded and gave Storm the sign up sheet so Storm put her name down for the tournament and saw it was in the afternoon so after she had collected her Pokemon with Sparx jumping onto her shoulder she disappeared off to the Gym.

She saw the Gym in the middle of town and went inside where she saw Brock waiting for her on the battlefield so he said " Ready for me to test you to see if you are strong enough to earn the boulder badge let's begin and see if i am able to defeat you and take you out on a date ready or not."

So Brock and Storm stood on either side of the battlefield with Brock's younger brother Forrest acting as referee for the match suddenly Brock noticed Storm's pikachu sitting on her shoulder so she said " Yes i have a Pikachu that doesn't like going into its Pokeball something wrong with that"?.

That caught Brock off guard with him saying " No nothing wrong with that its just that Pikachu on your shoulder it reminds me of a friend from long ago that had a pikachu on his shoulder when he was on his Journey to become a Pokemon Master but one day we all made a foolish and terrible mistake as Drew showed Dawn a fake picture of Ash with another Girl as Drew had been in love with Dawn from the first time he meet her and wanted her all to himself and we all turned our backs on Ash and told him to give up his dreams and hand over all his Pokemon the moment i knew what Drew had done and the picture was fake i was too late to tell Gary, May, Max, Dawn and Misty the truth as they had all turned their backs on Ash and chased him away and we have never heard from him since."

Storm stood there in shock and horror but then recovered and said " Well Brock Ash is in the Kalos region and has become the Kalos Region Champion as when he won the tournament he took on the élite four and defeated the champion Danthina and became the top dog and he meet a beautiful girl by the name of Iris and they got married and now live on a remote island in the Kalos Region and Iris gave birth to a beautiful girl."

That shocked Brock and the entire audience to the core as they were all watching the match take place even in the Kalos Region where Ash was shocked to learn the real reason why some of his friends had turned on him and he was angry the same held true for Paul and Reggie and also Iris who could not believe what his friends had done to her husband to make him run away to this beautiful island in Kalos region.

Brock said " What is the name of Ash's daughter by the way?."

Storm smiled and said " Why you are looking at her Brock and if you are asking how this is possible lets just say Time had stopped for all you when my dad lived in Kalos so if normal time had still been going all of you would look in your twenty's but Arcues told me just last night the day my father left Kanto to start a new life in Kalos he had asked Dalga to stop time and to prevent any of you from getting older until i was ready to start my journey here in the Kanto region and that is why Brock you still look 15 years of age and time has returned to normal now."

That floored Brock completely so Storm said " Mewtwo i choose you". And Mewtwo appeared to gasps from Forrest and his family and even the whole world and also Brock who gasped and said " How is this possible you have a legendary Pokémon on your team how did you catch him he is really tough to beat or catch?."

Storm smiled and said " That is my business honey now shall we continue this battle first move is yours if you can damage Mewtwo then by all means go ahead." Brock snarled at this and said " Steelix i choose you".

And so the Gym battle began with Brock starting with " Steelix Iron Tail coupled with Rock Throw".

And Steelix charged towards Mewtwo with his tail glowing and rocks heading towards Mewtwo but Storm said " Physic protect then use Flamekick on Steelix".

And so as Steelix was about to hit Mewtwo put up a Physic barrier sending Steelix flying against the wall then Mewtwo attacked with a double kick but this one was cuppled with flamethrower so Steelix went down with swirls in his eyes meaning that he was out so Brock returned Steelix and sent out Ninetails who was a fire type so Brock said " Ninetails flamethrower on Mewtwo then use dig"

So Ninetails attacked with flamethrower but Mewtwo dodged then saw Ninetails dug underground very fast so Storm said " Mewtwo use magnitude 10 please".

And with that the match ended with Storm being declared the winner so as Storm recalled her Pokémon saying " Well done my old friend", Brock came over and said " Wow you look so much like your father Storm here you go i present to you the Boulder Badge looks like i lost our bet oh darn".

Storm came over and said " Well I wanting to ask you if you would like to become my boyfriend and also to make it up to my father by taking me out on a date and I think the tournament this afternoon would be a good example and also would you like to come with me on my journey if you would like too?."

Brock stared at her then smiled while whopping then he said " Yes I will my love and I will never betray you and I will make you that promise right here and also to your father so shall we go to the tournament together so you can win the eevee evolution line then we will stay at the Pokémon centre before we head to Mt Moon and Cerulean City and to face Misty alright?."

Storm nodded and so the both of them headed for the tournament where they both saw lots of trainers signing up for the tournament.

And so the tournament began and Storm was facing a trainer named Walter who sent out a Glameow a normal type Pokémon so Storm sent out Blazekin so Don George said " Battle begin".

Walter said " Glamow use dark pulse on Blazekin ." And Glameow blasted a dark pulse straight at Blazekin but Storm said " Dodge then use Flame kick on Glameow"

And so Blazekin dodged Glameow's attack and knocked Glameow out with one attack to gasp's of shock from the audience that was watching also from the other trainers who was watching the match so Storm said " Great job Blazekin using only one per cent of your power for this match here you go".

Blazekin ran over to Storm and gave her a hug which Storm returned and also gave him a piece of Poke Block which Ben happily eat enjoying the taste of the candy She also noticed everyone staring at her when she had said " Great Job Blazekin using only one per cent of your power for this match."

One trainer came over and said " You were good out there what's your name?"

Storm said " Storm Ketchum nice to meet you what's your name?".

There came gasps from the trainers that were competing in the tournament as the trainer was going to replay there came a shout " So there you are you bitch."

That made everyone look round to see May and Max coming towards them looking livid with Anger about something so while some of the trainers tried to calm them both down Storm told Brock why the two of them were livid with anger at her to him gasping in surprise so he whispered " You have Manaphy and Jirachie with you and Manaphy has abandoned May and choose you as he's new mother and Max is no friend of Jirachie any more no wonder they are angry with you I suspect Gary wasn't happy to see Ash was he?"

Storm shook her head and also added " Gary was furious with me as I have an evolved form of Eevee that no-one has ever seen before it is called Slyveon but I call her Sliver for short and that's why Gary is competing in the Kanto League and so is May and Max to try to humiliate me for taking their friends away from them and Gary is going to try to embarrass me in front of everyone for showing up here with an evolution of EEVEE that he hasn't seen before".

That caught Brock off guard as well as a few trainers who stayed with them and had overheard the conversation between Storm and Brock so one of them said " You have Legends with you also an Eevee evolution that no-one has seen before that's no reason those two should be taking it out on you Storm as from what I have seen you are a great trainer who respects Pokémon and helps them become the best they can be my name is Yuma by the way nice meeting the daughter of the great Ash Ketchum where has he been all this time may i ask?.

Storm smiled and told Yuma and the other trainers who also wondering where her father was about her father being the champion of the Kalos Region and also about the discovery of a new type which was called Fairy type that was strong against some of the other types but were weak against Poisen and Steel types to looks of pure shock from the listening trainers.

Then May broke through the wall of trainers that were trying to calm her and Max down and tried to punch Storm but Storm dodged and blasted May hard and sent her flying into the side of the battle block where the trainers stand while facing each other to May's look of shock and surprise Storm said " That's the result of learning self-defence from Blazekin these past three months and it has paid off thank you Ben for the lessons by the way looks like they have paid off."

Ben smiled so while May was trying to stand up she told everyone about Ben's abusive trainer also her rescuing his friends from the trainer also about her brutal yet effective training method that she had done in Viridian forest for 3 months to looks of shock from Brock and all the trainers that were listening.

So for the rest of the tournament everything went smoothly without any disturbance from May and Max who were sitting on a wall watching the battles also May had bandages on her back as her back was hurt badly when she had collided with the podium of the battle tournament which left her looking and feeling very sorry for herself and also Brock told her the truth about that day when they had all turned their backs on Ash as Drew had shown Dawn a fake picture which made them all turn their backs on Ash which made him leave Kanto and gone to live in Kalos all this time.

Which gave her and Max something to think about suddenly Don George said over the microphone " And the winner of the Battle Tournament is Storm Ketchum congrats".

And the crowd was going wild with excitement so Don George said " Congratulations Storm here go you the Eevee evolution line also Steeleon and Poisoen the two new Eevee evolutions along with the other evolutions of Eevee and also a male Slyveon for you as well."

Storm said " Where does Steel and Poison come from Don George"?

Don George said " Well Steeleon comes from the Flora Region and Poisoeon comes from the Nova Region both of them are 2 weeks flights from here".

Storm thanked Don George and went over to Brock and Yuma who had heard everything about the two new regions and also about Steeleon and Poiseon so Yuma said " I take it you are going to do the regions that your father journeyed through before going to the new regions correct?."

Storm nodded just then May and Max came over so May asked " Is what Brock said about the picture true?."

Storm nodded to May and Max's look of pure Shock and disbelief so Max said " I...I can't belive it all this time the picture that Drew showed us was fake we are really sorry Storm that it has taken 14 years for us to learn the truth about that day do you think your father will forgive us."

Storm said " I don't know but we will see follow me i am going to the Pokémon centre to call home to tell dad and mum the good news then i will let you guys have a talk with him and see what happens alright?."

They nodded so they headed in the direction of the Pokémon Centre where their Pokémon was seen to by Nurse Joy while her Pokémon was being taken care of, Storm phoned home to see her father smiling rather grimly at her so he said " May I have a word with Brock for a minute and well done on getting your first gym badge Storm".

Storm said " By the way dad Max and May are here with me as well and a trainer named Yuma who wants to ask you something so i will let you guy's have a chat and dad Max and May have learned the truth now and are totally sorry about what happened but i sure that it is too late to tell Misty, Dawn and Gary that as i think when i see Misty she will not be happy to see me anyway i am going to see Professor Oak as i have won a competition and received 2 new Eevee evolutions that i think Professor Oak will go crazy about so if you guy's are looking for me that's where i will be okay?."

Brock nodded and they both kissed so while Brock and the others was talking to Ash Storm flew over to Pallet Town and landed outside Professor Oak's lab and knocked on the door to be opened by a person whom she had heard of by her father so she said " You must be Tracy that i have heard so much about is Professor Oak in as i want to show him something".

Professor Oak was sitting on the couch in the sitting room when Tracy came in with Storm and said " Professor this young woman wants to see you".

Professor Oak said " Storm this is a surprise what have you got to show me?." Storm said " Two new evee evolutions that you haven't seen before by the way Tracy it was nice meeting one of my fathers friends".

So while Tracy went to do his errands Storm showed Professor Oak Steel and poison to Professor Oaks looks of pure shocks so Professor Oak did some tests on the both of them for 2 hours then thanked Storm for letting him research the both of the 2 new Eevee evolutions so Storm headed back to pewter City on the back of Latios and landed outside the Pokémon Centre and went inside to find everyone waiting for her with happy smiles on their faces even Brock, May and Max along with Yuma.

Storm smiled and said " I take it by the happy smiles that it went well with dad i take it?."

Brock said " Yes it went well so we can be a real couple now and we also have 3 traveling companions with us on your journey as Yuma is a real fan of your dad's and wanted to come along but he will have to battle me for his first Gym badge here in Kanto just like you and Max May so i will be waiting in the Gym for you so shall we go and wait for these 3 trainers at the Gym my love?."

Storm nodded and said as they went inside the Gym " Shall we say hello to my new team mates that i have won hun.?"

Brock nodded and called " Hey little pipsquecks Storm got some new friends to introdue to us come and say hello."

Ten seconds later Brocks little brother's and sister's along with his mum and dad appeared so Storm tossed the 14 pokeballs into the air saying " Come on out everyone and the Eevee evolutions appeared but it was Steel and Poppy that got looks of surprise from everyone so Storm knelt down and said " Hi nice to meet all of you my name is Storm i hope we can be best friends also i will try to be the best trainer to all of you now say hello to Brock's family and be gentle with the kids okay?."

Her new eevee evlutions nodded and played with Forrest and the kids then 2 minutes later Yuma, May and Max appeared to battle Brock for their first gym bage of the Kanto League so Strom watched from the sidelines with Brock's mother and father who was happy that Brock finally found a girl that returned his feelings of love so by the end of the matches Brock had lost all three matches to Yuma, Max and May so he gave them their first Gym Badges so he said " so let's head over to the Pokemon Centre for tonight then we will head to Cruelian city for all your second Gym Badges alright".

So they all headed over to the Pokemon centre where their Pokemon were seen to and then Brock and Storm headed off to a cafe with her new friends to et something to eat after tea it was getting late so they headed to the Pokemon centre to get some sleep.


End file.
